An electronic apparatus is provided with various input devices in order to accept inputs by a user.
As an input device of an electronic apparatus, Patent Document 1 discloses an input device that indicates the position of a pointer that is shown on a display, and imparts a stimulation to an operator in accordance with an operation content. This input device includes a substrate, a plurality of magnetic sensors, a key top, a permanent magnet, a moving coil, and a stimulation member. The plurality of magnetic sensors are fixed to one surface of the substrate. The key top is arranged on the one surface side of the substrate to be capable of tilting in various directions. The permanent magnet is provided on the substrate side of the key top to be relatively immovable with respect to this key top. The moving coil is arranged between the permanent magnet and the key top to be capable of moving to and fro with respect to them. The stimulation member is fixed to the key top side of the moving coil. A through hole is formed in the center portion of the key top. A convex portion that is capable of projecting out through the through hole of the key top is formed in the stimulation member.
In this input device, as a result of the operator causing the key top to tilt in any direction, the permanent magnet that is provided in this key top so as to be relatively immovable tilts in that direction together with the key top, and the plurality of magnetic sensors detect the tilting of this permanent magnet in each direction. This detection result is reflected in the position of the pointer that is shown on the display. Also, by passing electrical current through the moving coil to generate a magnetic force in this input device, the moving coil is made to move in a direction retreating from the permanent magnet, and the convex portion of the stimulation member that is fixed to this moving coil is made to project from the through hole of the key top, and impart a stimulation to the operator.